Hanging By A Moment
by DragonLadyRelena
Summary: Songfic using Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. Will Heero finally admit his feelings to Relena or will the Perfect Soldier keep them inside as usual? One shot. My sister gave me the idea for this one. R&R, please.


Hanging By A Moment 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song used in this song fic. I'm merely borrowing them and am making no money off of this. I wish, right? My sister gave me the idea for this, so don't blame me if it sounds kiddy. She bugged me for weeks to write it, so here it is. Are you happy now, Katelynn? This is my first song fic. Hell, it's technically my first _Gundam Wing_ fic. Anyway, have a great time reading this and feel free to tell me what you think.

Relena leaned her forehead against the cool glass. It had been almost four months since she'd seen him last. As usual, there'd been no word from him at all. She sighed, her breath briefly fogging the glass. _Damn him,_ she thought to herself. Turning her blue gaze upward, she took in the thousands of stars and let her thoughts drift.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer where I started

Chasing after you

Heero waited for the light to go out before dropping from the tree and crossing the street. He waited for a few moments, crouched in the shadows, giving her enough time to get into bed before climbing the ivy covered trellis to her balcony. At first, he simply watched her through the beveled glass. She looked so small in the huge bed; he experienced a familiar- yet not- twinge in his chest. He never knew exactly _when_ she'd managed to crawl into his heart, but he was growing accustomed to her being there. If he was honest with himself, he'd been lost from the moment he'd regained consciousness to find her leaning over him, her eyes brimming with compassion and worry for him.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing her until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Relena's thoughts centered around a young pilot with chocolate brown hair that fell into intense Prussian blue eyes that revealed nothing of his thoughts and feelings as she went to sleep. She'd tried, as everyone- even Heero- had told her to do, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget him. He filled her every waking thought and every dream. He'd done his best to make her forget him, but he only ensured his continued presence in her heart every time he saved her life or visited her when he thought she didn't know.

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely and complete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me

Now . . . I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Heero stood beside the bed, watching over her as she slept. It was all he could do to keep himself from running his hands through her honey-gold hair. A single strand fell over her cheek, moving slightly with each breath. He leaned down and gently tucked it behind her ear, letting his fingers brush across her smooth cheek as he did. "Heero . . ." she whispered in her sleep. He froze, even going so far as to hold his breath.

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

"Relena . . ." he replied without thinking. Relena turned toward him and sank deeper into sleep.

"Don't leave again. I couldn't bear it if you left me again." Her whispered words rocked him to his core: he knew she cared, but he never knew how much. He knelt beside the bed and gently took her hand, remembering something she'd said before he left on his last mission:

"_No one cares what happens to me, Relena," he'd said, turning to leave. Right before the door shut behind him, he'd heard her whispered words._

"I_ care, you stupid _baka._ Be careful."_

He'd held onto those words during his mission. They were the only things that kept him alive. "I'll stay for a little longer," he whispered in reply and squeezed her hand slightly. She returned it reflexively and sighed, a slight smile on her lips.

There's nothing left to lose

Nothing left to find

There's nothing in the world that can change my mind

There's nothing else

There's nothing else . . .

Relena wasn't as asleep as she was leading Heero to believe. She'd known the exact moment he'd entered her room. Her pulse accelerated just knowing he was near. Despite everything, she felt safe and secure knowing he was watching her. She remained as she was, his hand a warm and comforting weight in hers.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Heero stood, gently removing his hand from hers. He remained where he was for a few moments, watching her sleep and was halfway across the room when he heard her sit up. "Leaving again?" she asked, causing him to stop. He slowly turned around and encountered her questioning blue gaze.

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

Closer where I started

Chasing after you

"Not this time," he replied and watched a brief flicker of surprise cross her face.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Locking the window."

"Oh," she whispered, watching him turn the lock and listening to the quiet click. "So, what is it that you want?" she asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Heero turned and stopped in surprise. She was wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap tank top that clung to her curves like a second skin and a pair of black drawstring pants.

"I want to tell you something," he answered when she repeated her question, startling himself. _Did I really mean to tell her tonight?_ he asked himself, none of his thoughts showing on his face. _Well, it's out now. Might as well get on with it._ He crossed the room again until he stood in front of her. She looked up at him, expectation in her eyes.

"What?" All the words he'd planned to say, fought even to say to himself, disappeared in a heartbeat under the earnestness of that question. He stood, tongue tied, simply looking into her eyes.

"Relena, I . . ." he started, but stopped. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "I, uh . . " Relena waited, surprised that the Perfect Soldier was stammering, faltering, when he was usually so completely sure of himself. She knew he'd say what he wanted to say, so she just kept looking at him. _The hell with it,_ he thought. _"Aishiteru,_ Relena."

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

She froze. She'd wanted- needed- him to say that for so long that she wanted to be sure she wasn't hearing things. "Do . . . do you mean it?" she asked quietly, her voice little more than a whisper. "Do you really mean it?"

"Every word," he replied with a small smile, even though his stomach was a bundle of nerves as he waited for her to answer. He knew she cared, but did she- _could_ she- love him?

"_Aishiteru,_ Heero," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. "_Aishiteru._"

"Thank God," he murmured just before he pressed his lips to hers and wrapping her tightly in his arms.

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment

Hanging by a moment here with you . . .

There it is, ladies and gents. It's a little short, I know, but hey, what were you guys expecting, a novel? Anyway, let me know what you think, good or bad.

Email me at 


End file.
